The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 1
Marine: So, what do a man like you want for his life? They were playing poker. Deciding how much to bet, the Marine Lieutenant Commander started to talk with his mysterious guest. ???: What kind of question is that? Marine: I invited you for playing poker with me since you defeated everyone at the bar. I want to know who I invited for my office. ???: What do I want for my life? Revenge. The Lt. Commander was surprised. Marine: Revenge? It is a evil thing, you know? ???: Not in my case. Marine: What? ???: In my case it isn't evil. Because the revenge isn't for myself only. Marine: So it's more like justice than revenge? ???: You could say so. Marine: Still, it can be bad for you in the end. ???: I know the consequences. If I didn't, I wouldn't dare to walk the dreadful paths of vengeance. Marine: Beautiful words. I bet all I have! The stranger nodded. ???: Me too, then. Do the honors and show us your hand. The Lt. Commander suddenly got up, knocking down his chair. He then punched the table, showing his cards. Marine: FOUR OF A KIND!!! The stranger, sleeping the same empty expression, nodded. ???: Good for you... (shows cards gently) Straight Flush. The Marine couldn't say a word. Desperate, he pushed his hair. Marine: No! There's no way you could have won FOUR matches in a row! My father will kill me! ???: Don't mind. It was just 10,000 you lost. The Lt. Commander, eyes wide opened, looked his guest. Marine: You cheated! ???: No, I didn't. Marine: Yes you did! That's the only way you could have won FOUR matches in a row! The stranger calmly raised, preparing to take the money. ???: I didn't cheat, OK? As he was going to take the money, the Marine pushed strongly his arm. Five cards fell of his sleeve. ???: I admit, I cheated a bit. Marine: I can see that! (Enters in Combat stance) No one cheats me without receiving a good punch after! Right in the moment the Lt. Commander was going to punch him, he lifted the table with a kick. The wood broke in half as it hit the Marine. Marine: (standing up) Bastard! He wasn't there. The Lt. Commander took his Den Den Mushi from the ground. Marine: I need reinforcements. There's a man escaping, he can't leave this base! How he is? He has white and black long hair. His name is... Macabre! Macabre RedClaw! Macabre RedClaw assaulted an officer and is now fleeing from the base! He can't leave! At the end of the afternoon, one third of the Marine Base was unconcious. Chisei Island was a Spring Island. Macabre, under his long, swordsman-like straw hat, noticed that by the cherry blossoms that received him at the port. By leaving the ship, he heard a voice. A woman was singing and playing guitar for coin. Feeling well by the beautiful landmark he was, he threw her some money. After that, he approached the bar by the port. No one seemed to notice him entering. Heading for the counter, where an old, big man was cleaning a mug of beer, he nodded as a greeting. Bartender: How may I help you, lad? Macabre: I need to find someone. A potter, probably lives away from town. Bartender: This is the port. The towns are up ahead. Macabre: I see... But you know the potter? Bartender: Yes, I do! Everyone knows the potter! Mr. Etad Clawer. Is that who you want to meet? Macabre: Etad? Yes, this is the man. Bartender: Just follow the road up ahead, past the town. It's the only house you'll find there. Macabre: Thank you, sir. Bartender: Wait a second, lad... Do I know you? Macabre: You may (smiles) I've earned a good amount of fame this last week. He turned away and left the bar. Outside, right in front of the place, Macabre noticed an old, wooden notice board. Among the several wanted posters, one captured his attention. "Wanted: Macabre RedClaw - 30,000,000". Smiling, he took the poster and placed it inside his pocket. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls